1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory device, and in particular, to a memory device that does not need to be refreshed.
2. Description of the Art
Conventionally, a static RAM includes a memory cell made by a flip-flop. However, there are problems in that the size of such a conventional circuit is rather large, the memory capacity is small and it is expensive to make it using flip-flop.